That Moment in the Tree House
by Forlong
Summary: Ron shares his true feelings for Kim, with Kim.  And it leads to a world they could never imagine.  Rated for sexual sitches.


This is a little dirty thought that entered my mind. Bare with me, it's the first time I've done a fanfic like this one. I'm going to get it out of my system before it kills me. Oh, yeah, and I don't own any _Kim Possible_ characters.

* * *

Ron picked a nacho off of the platter. He was sitting in his tree house and warring his red hock jersey with the long-sleeved dark-blue shirt underneath it. He hated everything that was happening. Stupid Diablos. Stupid Bueno Nacho. Stupid Erik. Ron wished a truck would hite that jerk. No. That was to good for him. Maybe falling into a pit full of rabid monkeys. Yeah. That would be good enough.

He gasped when he heard a noise. Someone was coming! Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, handed him a small pebble. Ron placed it in his slingshot and pulled it back. He pointed it at the entrance of the tree house.

"I have a lethal weapon," he warned.

"You can put the slingshot down, _Huck Finn_," the familiar voice of Kim Possible replied, "It's me."

Ron, being slightly disappointed, said, "Aw, man. I've always wanted to use this on someone...other than you."

Kim was warring a blue shirt with brown pants. Ron couldn't help but think about how beautiful that long, red hair was. Kim interrupted his thoughts with her melodious.

"You did once."

"You mean Arne Custer?"

"Arne...Custer."

"I was just trying to stop him from hurting you," Ron explained.

Kim smiled and said, "_I_ had to pull him off of _you_, because you beaned him with this slingshot."

As Kim took the slingshot away from Ron he said, "We were six. Okay. The details are sketchy."

Kim dropped the slingshot on the floor when she noticed what was behind Ron. It was a sign that read, in red paint, "NO GIRLS ALLOWED".

As Kim walked to the sign, she said, "I never noticed that sign before."

"Really?" Ron said blandly, "It's...been up there forever."

Kim then noticed Rufus hiding a pail of red pant. She placed her hand on the sign, and realized that the pant was still wet. Why would Ron pant that sign now? Didn't he _want_ to talk to her. He didn't ask Kim to come over, but he shouldn't have too. When Kim wiped all the pant off of her hand, she saw a picture of them when they were eleven. Kim liked that picture. A copy of it was even in her livingroom. In the picture, Kim hand her arm around Ron's shoulders, and Ron likewise for Kim.

"It was fun," Kim broke the silence, "When we were kids..."

"Yeah," Ron said, Kim detected the slightest of smiles on his face, "It was just the two of us. No Monique. No Josh Mankey. No Felix. Just you...and me."

Kim smiled when she saw another familiar object.

"Hey," she said while picking up the raccoon hat, "I remember this. I saved up my allowance to buy it for you, Ron the happy camper."

"Camp Wannaweep," Ron said, keeping up his funk, "the worse Summer of my life."

"I know. I know," Kim said, getting tired of Ron's continued sadness, "The tics, the toxic lake, the teasing campers, the poison oak, your mom stopped excepting you phone calls..."

"Yeah," Ron said, "All that stuff was bad,...but you know what was worse? Spending a whole Summer away from you."

_That_ made Kim feel awkward. She wanted to say, "Who's Erik?" and kiss Ron right there. So what was stopping her? Fear! She didn't know if Ron felt that way about her. Maybe a few more hints and she'd know for sure. She tried to come up with words to say, but drew a blank.

Ron broke the silence this time by presenting the nacho platter and saying, "You want any? I only do "to go" now. Those little Diablos ruined everything."

"Maybe something other then the Bueno Nacho sitch is bothering you."

Kim noticed a certain look in Ron's eyes. Suddenly, he broke eye contact.

"T-talkin' about Erik! No...," Ron said, rubbing his nose, "I...I'm down with Erik...why would I have a problem with Erik? I'm down with Erik!"

Ron started hyperventilating.

"Ron," Kim said, calming him with a hand on his shoulder, "Erik is just a guy I'm dating. He's not going to change what we're all about. We'll always be tight."

"Yeah," Ron said, not sounding like he believed a word of what she was saying, "Pretty words, Kim."

_Why don't you call me "KP", like you always do?_ Kim thought.

Looking him strait in the eyes, she said, "We're not in pre-k anymore. It's...time to grow up."

Ron gave her an angry look and said, "Well maybe I don't want to grow up! You know what that means?"

"What?" said a bewildered Kim.

"It means...It...means...that I'll lose you, KP," Ron said with tears in his eyes, "If we grow up,...we'll grow apart. I...I'll lose you...and I don't want too. I...I...I...c...care about you too much. I don't want to live without you. I want you in my life forever."

"Ron," Kim whispered.

_He _does_ see me that way,_ Kim thought as she did a back flip in her mind.

"Not that it matters now," Ron continued.

"Ron."

"I mean Erik is everything I'm not."

"Ron."

"And if you want him instead of me–"

"RON!"

"What?"

"Who's Erik?" Kim asked with a sly smile on her face.

"He's your boyfriend, Kim," Ron said, obviously _not_ catching on.

"No," Kim replied, giving Ron a smoldering look, "I don't even _want_ him to be. I want you, Ronald Stoppable. I want you **bad**."

"K...P?"

"Yes," Kim replied in a sexy voice.

"This is the greatest day of my life!"

Ron planted a big kiss right on Kim's lips. Rufus took the hint and left the tree house for his owners bedroom.

When he pulled away, Kim grabbed his shirt and said, "Nu-uh. I'm not finished with you yet, Mr. Stoppable."

She planted a second kiss on him. Then a third. That quickly became four. Then five. Six. Ron started to lose count. Some of the kisses were short pecks. Others were long and passionate. Ron enjoyed both. On what seemed, to him, like the fifteenth kiss, he pressed his tongue against Kim's tasty lips. She got the picture and opened her mouth. He gently probed her mouth with his tongue. He let her do the same to him.

Ron's right hand found it's way underneath Kim's shirt. He rubbed her back and enjoyed the feel of her bare skin. He noticed Kim was trying to pull his own shirt off of him. He didn't complain. After his shirt fell on the floor, she pushed him slightly. He slowly laid down on the rugged floor of the tree house. Kim began to caress his chest. She traced the outlines of his muscles and even kissed it.

After shuttering from Kim's touch, Ron got her back. He grabbed a hold of her and started kissing her ear. She shuttered and moaned in pleasure, as he worked on her ear. He found his hands exploring her back under her shirt. She backed off. Ron lay there, horrified that he had gone to far. Thankfully, Kim only wanted to take her shirt off. It revealed a black bra. Ron didn't know (or care) what kind it was. It was BLACK. He heard that girls only wore black underwear if they wanted too...

"That should make it easier for you to give me that great back rub," Kim said and moved back to where she was before.

_HELELUYAH!_ Ron shouted in his head as he got back to kissing Kim's ear and rubbing her back.

As Ron worked his magic, he noticed Kim's hands were moving down from his chest. Down to his abs. Down to his hips. Down to his...

_No!_ Ron thought, stopping his kissing for a moment, _She wouldn't!_

"Oh yes, Ronnie," Kim hissed, "There is no escape. You're mine!"

She tore off his shoes and his pants.

"Darn it, Kim," Ron said, "I'll need those later."

Kim giggled as she slowly worked on his boxers. He could tell that she was admiring his cleavage. It seemed to take her forever to get his shorts off.

"That better?" she asked.

"I guess so," Ron said, "Now what?"

"Come on," Kim said, putting her hands on her hips, "You aren't _that_ clueless and you know it."

"Maybe."

Ron closed his eyes as Kim's fingers worked their magic. She was good. No. Wonderful at this. Ron tried to hold back, but was on the braking point. When Kim started kissing his "ridgedness", he exploded right in her face. Suddenly, Ron found himself wondering why he held it in in the first place. He opened his eyes and saw that Kim had some of his "seed" just under her nose.

"Sorry," he finnally managed to chide, noticing that things were slowing down south of the boarder, "How'd you get so good at this?"

"I don't know," Kim said, "Just gifted, I guess."

As Ron softened, Kim smiled slyly. Ron started to wonder what kind of crazy thing she was thinking of doing. His eyes widened as she LICKED his "leftovers" off of her face.

She swallowed and said, "De-li-ci-ous."

"Now it's your turn," Ron said slyly.

Before Kim could react, Ron tackled her. She could have taken him, of course; but she wanted to see what he had planned for her. It was better than she could have guessed. He took off her bra and cast it down with his shirt. He began to caress and kiss Kim's chest. Each touch; each kiss brought with it a new wave of pleasure. Kim took hold of his head and gently guided him to where she wanted his kisses. He didn't argue.

He stopped and backed off. She glared at him, until his eyes went down to her pants. She took off her shoes as quick as a flash. He started working on her pants. He took his time. Admiring her legs, perhaps? He wasn't going slow enough, however, for Kim to feel like doing the job herself. Before he removed the last of her clothing, he kissed her legs and hips. She moaned in pleasure, but she wished he'd get on with it. He did.

When Ron had finished undressing her, he gazed in aw at Kim's "opening". Kim giggled at Ron's reaction.

She spread her legs to give him a better view and said, "You liky?"

"Very much," he replied, coming closer to her.

Kim moaned at each probing he made. It was incredible. Kim felt like she'd die if he went any farther, but she **so** wanted him too. He did. Ron began to slowly kiss his way up her body. Kim smiled with desire when she realized that he intended to connect more than just their lips. As Ron kissed her lips, he lowered a small part of his length into her.

"How does it feel?" Ron asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"A perfect fit."

Ron snickered before moving on, "I guess, when we said we'd do everything together, we meant it."

"Well, we were seven," Kim said, "It's not like we knew about sex."

"True," Ron said, then he began to lower himself into her.

It felt like nothing Kim could describe. Ron moved so gracefully inside of her. Now she was sure she was going to die. But she would die _veeeeery_ happy.

It felt like nothing Ron could describe. The look on Kim's face was priceless. He kept himself in check as he moved inside of her. Wouldn't be long now. Kim's purring wasn't helping him "hold it", either.

"Oh...RON...YES! YES!" Kim shouted (Ron was glad that his parents were out, now), "AHHHHHH!"

They both couldn't control themselves any longer. They wrapped their arms around each other. Kim and Ron were no longer two separate people. They felt and loved as one in that moment. But, like all good things, it came to an end.

Ron rolled off of Kim. She felt so hot and sweaty. How long had that been? Ten minutes? A half-hour? A year? It seemed to last forever.

"That...was...well...on a scale of one-to-ten...TEN," Kim said.

"That good, huh?" Ron said, "Glad you liked it."

"I had more fun than should be allowed," Kim added to her previous comment.

They lay there for a few moments. Cuddling. A thought entered Ron's head. Something he should say. He took a deep breath and said it.

"I love you," Ron and Kim said in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" They both said again, "Stop that!"

They giggled for a moment, then got back to cuddling. Ron felt that he should say something. Anything. But what could beat "I love you"? Nothing. Well, there was one thing...but...Could he say it?

"What's on your mind?" Kim asked.

"KP," Ron said, looking into her beautiful green eyes, "What I'm about to say might sound crazy. In fact, I think it's crazy. But I've got to say it, 'cause if I don't–"

Kim put a finger on his lips and said, "Just say it, Ron."

"Kim," Ron said, gathering her hands in his, "Will you..." _Marry me! Say it, Stoppable._ "Will you...go to the prom with me?" _Loser._

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Great!" Ron said, _Well, I'll just ask after prom._

The End?

* * *

I had to get this out of my system. What do you think? Good? Bad? I don't plan on doing any more fanfics like this one. So it will probably be the one and only. Think I should continue? 


End file.
